In general, mobile communication operators provide mobile mailboxes to the users to keep their advantages in the industry chain. Take the Chinese operators as an example, China Mobile provides 139 mailbox, China Unicom provides WO mailbox, and China Telecom provides 189 mailbox.
However, currently, only a few users use the mobile mailbox despite of the huge number of mobile users. During the implementation of the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor found out that the method of applying for the provisioning of the mobile mailbox in the related art has at least the disadvantage of low efficiency, thus the user needs to spend a lot of time. The detailed explanations are as follows.
In the method of applying for the provisioning of the mobile mailbox in the related art, at least four steps are necessary, and it takes about 3-5 minutes when the mailbox has not been provisioned. If there are some failures of the wireless network, it takes more time. As a result, the existing methods of applying for the provisioning of the mobile mailbox are of low efficiency, and cost a lot of user time.
The explanation above takes the provisioning of the mobile mailbox as an example. The same problem also exists when other mobile terminals apply for the provisioning of other services.